


Life is Good

by KingLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, gratuitous snuggling, mention of sex acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just early morning snuggles with the Lads and Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Good

Coffee. That's what he smelled. Someone was brewing coffee. 

Shifting ever so slightly, Gavin rubbed his face and groaned softly. He didn't want to be awake yet, and definitely had no intention of moving. His head was resting on Ryan's chest, and he could feel the soft fluff of Michael's hair against his back just below the covers, and the comforting weight of his arm around him. On the other side of Ryan, Ray was pressed to his side, one arm draped over Ryan's belly. Smiling, Gavin carefully slid his fingers under Ray's palm, grasping gently. 

Last night had been unreal. Making out with Ray while Michael and Ryan mercilessly pounded them; Ray and Michael spit roasting Gavin while Ryan watched; Ryan fucking him into the mattress while Michael and Ray jerked each other...

Yeah he was going to be sore for days, but it was so worth it.

Behind him, Michael shifted and hugged him closer, fitting his body more tightly against Gavin's own. Sliding his hand away from Ray's, he stroked his fingers over Michael's arm. This was the life. 

“Mornin,” Ryan's low voice broke the quiet of the room. 

“Sorry,” Gavin said quietly. “Did I wake you up?” Gavin had long since learned the strangest things would snap Ryan wide awake, from a simple change in breathing patterns to a blanket being moved on or against him. 

“No, just woke up.” 

The bigger man shifted and groaned softly. He pressed a kiss to the top of Gavin's messy hair, then repeated the same with Ray. Gavin always thought it was really sweet how much Ryan cared for Ray, even if they weren't as obvious about it. Ray cooed in his sleep as Ryan rubbed his side and back, hand coming to rest on his hip once more. 

“Sleep good?” Ryan asked. 

“Slept great,” Gavin emphasized. 

“Feelin okay?” 

“Oh yeah. Gave me a right work out though.” Gavin chuckled and kissed Ryan's chest. 

“Shut the fuck up, m'tryin to sleep.” Michael's voice was muffled, but no less irritated than usual. Gavin felt Ryan's arm tense, and the soft groaning purr from Michael told him he was having his shoulder rubbed. 

“Geoff's got a job planned for us later,” Ryan said. “Probably should get up soon.” 

Both younger men groaned. Leave it to the Vagabond to remind them work was a thing. 

“Why don't you 'clean his gun' for him, Gav,” Michael said, finally sitting up a bit. He rested his chin against Gavin's shoulder, bleary eyes squinting at Ryan. 

“Thought you wanted to sleep?” A chuckle laced Gavin's words. 

“I do, but if you distract him we don't have to get up yet.” 

“Better idea.” Ryan shifted, sliding him arm out from around Michael and Gavin. He carefully moved Ray, who grasped at him as his warm pillow was removed. Ryan sat up and tugged Ray closer to Gavin. 

The blond chuckled and tugged Ray close to him. Dark eyes fluttered open just long enough to see what was going on, then Ray pressed his head against Gavin's chest and thumped his arm over his side. Satisfied, Ryan slid out of the bed and stretched, a sight Gavin would never miss a chance to watch. Muscles slid and flexed beneath his skin, pale scars accenting the shape of his arms and back. 

“Get back to sleep,” Ryan said, almost absently. He pulled on a pair of pants and left the room in his freakishly silent way. 

Ray and Michael were already sound asleep again. Even if he didn't doze off, Gavin was more than content to stay nestled between them. Later there would be shouting and guns and arguing over who was driving, but for now there was soft breathing and warmth. He was happy here, happy with his crew. Hooking his arm around Ray, he yawned softly and settled in. Life was good.


End file.
